Videos can be played on a display of a user device one at a time. A user may be watching a first video and an application may not play another video until the first video has stopped playing, which may cause a delay between videos being played. Some applications present videos as a carousel (a scrollable set of multiple videos) that can be scrolled through by a user (e.g., by activating a scroll button or via a swiping gesture). Applications typically do not start playing a video contained within the carousel until the video is fully visible on the display of a user device.